


Bedroom-A-Go-Go

by seriousfic



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/F, First Time, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfic/pseuds/seriousfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Myka rebuffs her advances, H.G. comes up with the perfect way to make her jealous. Only when Myka finds her, she isn't feeling jealous…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom-A-Go-Go

  
Helena Wells was beginning to dislike the 21st century. And there was no use denying it. Much as she liked the cell phones, televisions, and eBooks, they weren't very good bedmates. And she simply couldn't get laid.  
  
She had taken as a given, in imagining the future, that there would be far less compunctions surrounding sex. People would wear lovely clothes designed to show off their bodies instead of hide them—society had apparently decided this was only acceptable for adolescent girls. And people would have sex of their own free will, without guilt or attachment necessary. Society had decided this was only acceptable for men. So even with sex less frowned upon, Helena was having a hard time finding anyone worth the trouble of taking off her clothes, even with 21st century fashion as simplified as it was.  
  
And right before she'd been debronzed, she'd been having the most scintillating dream about a father-son duo from Austria whose acquaintance she had once made.  
  
Of course, there was Myka. Myka was quite the enchanting woman, the sort Helena would have imagined as the average in the future. Well, no, Myka could never be  _average_ , but above-average rather than the  _ne plus ultra_. Well, not above-average, but if the  _ne plus ultra,_  than the common woman should've been at her heels rather than standing in her dust pontificating on whatever the hell a Kardashian was.  
  
Helena quickly decided to seduce Myka. A quick check on the Google had revealed that, as she'd expected, the gender binary had overturned and most everyone was bisexual (with a great many of them deciding to document their sex lives for posterity. H.G. approved heartily). So that wouldn't be an issue. She would simply present herself to Myka, with a touch of flirtiness for old time's sake, and perhaps she would be content with Myka's charms. Until she tired of them. If that moment ever came.  
  
Certainly, her investigation into 21st-century care of hysterics, particularly the Hitachi Magic Wand, had never once failed in conjunction with fond thoughts of Myka, even if that delicious Jolie woman did sometimes compete with Myka in her wonderings.   
  
So, with the thought of giving the marvelous Hitachi invention the night off… or perhaps sharing it… Helena found Myka in the Warehouse, alone, working in one of the many abandoned sub-offices that H.G. knew Myka valued for their privacy and quiet. Not that it was necessary with the Warehouse empty for the night, but Helena could just imagine Myka spending the night on a "quick nap" and not wishing to be awoken by any of Lattimer's "hilarities."  
  
At the moment, Myka was doing paperwork. Both her own and Lattimer's. Helena supposed she'd lost one of the pair's ridiculous games of chance. She decided that the next time she and Myka competed over some mundane chore, she'd throw the game.  
  
"Oh Myka?" Helena called from the open doorway, in a softly inviting voice.   
  
"Yeah," Myka replied, not looking up.  
  
Helena shut the door behind her. The couch looked quite comfortable, quite  _large_. And making love in the Warehouse always held some appeal to her. She wondered if it still smelt of apples instead of sweat after a strong orgasm. "It is late, my dear. Doesn't the 21st-century woman need rest?"  
  
"No, we have coffee." Her eyes refused to waver from the papers scurrying in front of her, pinned down with quick pencil-strokes and then piled away.  
  
"We had stimulants in my time as well. But my research shows that a proper rest is preferable. Perhaps I could help you sleep, if it eludes you. When I'm done, I assure you, you'll have the rest of babes and angels."  
  
"Maybe on the weekend."  
  
Helena closed in on Myka. Although she didn't care for high heels over a sturdy pair of boots, there was something to the way they helped her body move. Like she was walking through Jell-O, as Lattimer put it. "When I finish with you, you'll need to sleep  _until_  the weekend."  
  
"And miss Claudia's Friday team-building exercise?" (Which was an euphemism for watching MST3K with nachos.) "She works hard on those." (Which meant the nachos.)  
  
Helena changed her tact, unbuttoning her blouse to reveal the latest in brassiere technology. Apparently, 'Victoria's Secret' was that the things were bloody uncomfortable, but H.G. didn't plan to be wearing it for long. "How do I look? Your honest opinion, dear, feel free to shatter me."  _I'll return the favor soon enough_  Helena thought smugly.  
  
"I'm sure you look lovely as always."  
  
"More lovely than usual, surely!"  
  
Myka glanced at her with sleep-blurred eyes, managing a warm smile. "Surely." She turned back to her work. "Are you cold?"  
  
"Quite the opposite, I should say."  
  
"The opposite?"  
  
"Hot, Agent Bering. And getting hotter."  
  
"Maybe you're coming down with something. You should see a doctor. You may not have an immunity to some modern-day..." Myka yawned. "Bug."  
  
Helena circled Myka, having failed to garner her interest by prancing in front of her like a Parisian dancer. She leaned down to Myka, wrapping her arms around the reticent woman, feeling the curls of her hair press enticingly into her bosom. "I'm sure you're good for what ails me."  
  
"That can't be right…" Myka picked up a sheet of paper, comparing it to another sheet. "Crap!" She grabbed the Wite-Out.   
  
Helena moved in almost unbearably close (for her), practically licking Myka's ear as she spoke in a shameless purr. "Let's do it right here."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Use your imagination."  
  
"I could use some coffee, I guess. And if you're out, steal me some of Pete's mini-donuts. The glazed ones."  
  
Helena's voice was down to a whisper. "I think there's something tastier right here!" She added a nip to Myka's ear.  
  
"That hurt!" Myka cried in irritation.  
  
"Don't you like it when it hurts?" Helena cooed sympathetically, mounting Myka's desk. "Just a little?"  
  
"Not when I'm working," Myka griped, thinking of her last paper-cut.   
  
"You could always work on me." A growl of frustration entered Helena's voice as she spread herself out for Myka, waiting to be plowed like a memo on an office spike. "Anytime. Right now, maybe."  
  
"You never take any work." Myka patted Helena's thigh, not noticing that it was bare or on her desk. "Not like Pete. I don't think he knows how to spell his own name… how do you spell Lattimer, anyway?"  
  
"F-U-C-K-M-E."  
  
"No, there's no F in it, I'm sure of that. I'll just put down that I Tesla'd the pterodactyl. We fired at practically the same time anyway." Myka signed her name in exaggerated Cursive, tongue poking out of her lips in concentration like a groundhog seeing if it was spring. Helena entertained dear fantasies of Myka sighing her name elsewhere, with her tongue this time.  
  
"I think we could fire at  _exactly_  the same time, Agent Bering." Helena lifted one leg straight up, years of kempo training allowing her to put it at an exact 90 degree angle from its resting counterpart, her skirt falling back to reveal a pair of panties that would have her burned at the stake in her own time. "How do you like my outfit now? I can get rid of it right now, if you don't care for it."  
  
"No, I love it." Myka stapled her precious papers.  
  
"So did Claudia. I think she loved ripping it off me as well," Helena added, 'thoughtfully'.  
  
"Mmm-hmm."  
  
"But not as much as she loved fucking me."  
  
"You don't say…"  
  
"I let her lick me all over, but she couldn't get enough of my cunt. She said it tasted like lilacs. I wouldn't know. Perhaps I should've kissed her after I finished squirting so hard that I washed that ridiculous dye out of her hair."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh yes. Perhaps next time."  
  
"I think you…" Myka yawned. "Definitely should."  
  
"Have you heard a word I've said?"  
  
"Something about…" Myka pillowed her arms on her desk and laid down on them, eyes shutting. "Uh… fucking Claudia?"  
  
"Yes, quite right. She kept begging for more as I fingered her. I think she regards herself as my 'bitch' or some such."  
  
"Zazzem-cassem-frum…"  
  
Helena picked up Myka's jacket and put it over the sleeping agent. The Warehouse could get quite drafty, especially with Sir Shackleton's mittens on a shelf nearby.   
  
But that did tear it. She would have to sleep with Claudia Donovan, or Myka might call her a liar.  
  
***  
  
Myka woke up roughly at noon. She had enough time to grab a Pop-Tart from the vending machine before Pete grabbed her for a pick-up in the next state over. She didn't even have time to eat her Pop-Tart. Luckily, Pete was willing to trade and eat it raw while she got his breakfast taco.   
  
It was a pretty easy snatch and grab, which Pete blew out of all proportion, talking about his "mad Artifact skillz" on the car ride back. After Myka vocally considered sleeping in the trunk to get some quiet, he settled for listening to the radio and only lip-syncing with Katy Perry.   
  
Artie, out of spite, hadn't sent Helena with them, so the sudden almost-quiet got Myka thinking about her. She seemed to think a lot about Helena. Just last night, there'd been the dream she'd had—something about Helena and Claudia? She'd been pretty tired.  
  
Maybe she should ask Helena out. As friends. On a friend-date. Just to clear the air. She had her suspicions that Helena wasn't quite Martha Stewart when it came to sexuality… and Myka could sympathize, she'd had a girlfriend in college, maybe three if you wanted to get technical, but that was  _college_. Everyone had all-girl threesomes in college, or watched an all-girl threesome, or played women's soccer… when they were in college.   
  
"I'm going for tacos, you in?" Pete asked when they arrived back at the B&B.  
  
"No, I'm calling it a night."  
  
"Alright. I'll tell Artie the thrilling story of how I slimed The Simpsons' first animation cel sans accompaniment."  
  
"Give him my best."  
  
Myka staggered up the stairs, wishing Leena a good night, enjoying stretching her legs on the stairs after so many hours cooped up in Pete's two-seater. Not even a good backseat she could lie down in. She'd just stumbled into her room and settled onto the couch for a catnap before making the journey to her bed when she heard a quivery moan through the wall.  
  
Claudia's room was right next to Myka's, with a door connecting them. Claudia had been thrilled with that, talking about how they could have slumber parties and hang out in their lingerie without boys being able to see them. Myka hadn't had the heart to tell her that that wasn't how real slumber parties worked.   
  
Myka went to the door, not calling out. Either Claudia was feeling unwell… or she was feeling very, very well. Myka put her ear to the door to figure out which.  
  
"So, just my bra then?" Claudia was saying, her throaty voice a bit high. "We're just… we're going with the bra and then we're calling it a day on the sexual exploration?"  
  
A whisper, too low for Myka's hearing, was the only answer. Not that Myka cared who Claudia was balling—God only knew how many people the witness relocation program had shoved into Univille. It just didn't seem fair that  _Claudia_ , who knew more about motherboards than foundation, was  _getting some_  while the closest thing Myka had to male companionship was frakking  _Pete_. She should be married by now. Hell, she should be married to Ryan Gosling by now. She was in her thirties.  
  
Still, she wasn't jealous. Teens would be teens, with their hormones and their lipstick parties and their… Pokemon. When Myka was Claudia's age… actually, she'd been a virgin. Myka dropped facefirst into bed. Life sucked.   
  
" _Crap, H.G.! Holy crap!_ "  
  
Myka's eyes shot open. Claudia was getting some  _from Helena._  Her emotions ran together like colors on a spinning wheel. Surprise! Curiosity! Envy! Hurt! She wanted to burst in there and tear them apart, because Helena was  _hers_. That was the color that flashed brightest of all of them. If Helena was going to be seducing  _anyone_ , didn't Myka have dibs? Weren't they kind of… maybe… in a holding pattern? So she wanted to stop them.  
  
And yet, she also wanted to join them. She'd always suspected Claudia had a crush on her… and it was hard not to notice Claudia had thrilling looks, in her own way—exotic, really—the kind of girl you wanted to hold and caress as soon as you got done with… other things. Which Myka wouldn't know about. And having Helena there too, that was… well, that could be fun, having Helena tell them what to do… exactly what to do.  
  
But Claudia was young! She hadn't even been to college, she'd never had the  _chance_  to start an all-soccer-player threesome with another girl watching. Myka might just scare her off. Helena knew perfectly how to mentor Claudia, how to ease her into this world just like Myka had once been, just without any cleats involved. So Myka couldn't join in.  
  
So most of all, and the one thing that her left brain and her right brain could agree on, was that she had to keep listening, keep hearing those incredible sounds, from Helena, from Claudia. Because she knew the two of them, she knew Claudia wouldn't be content with second base and Helena wouldn't stop there. They would go on. They would go all the way. Myka wanted to hear it. She wanted to see it!  
  
Myka turned the doorknob, a little at a time, and it was like she was touching Claudia herself, the woman sighing sensually with each twist of the handle. Finally, Myka slipped the door open, and being able to hear Claudia clearer made it as if Myka had brought her to a new plateau of enjoyment.   
  
"Okay, so I haven't done this… ever. I'm doing okay? Right?"  
  
"You're doing marvelously. Just marvelous." Helena's voice was thick with lust, flush with it. She breathed out loud enough to make Myka  _really want to know_  what action had just worn her out so much.  
  
Myka peered through the open crack, begging the gods of lesbian sex for a glimpse of  _anything_ , but the two were sitting on the sofa, around the corner from the door connecting Myka's room to Claudia's. She could hear them, but see nothing.   
  
"Oh, you just used your  _tongue._  Does Myka do this with you?" Claudia asked, panting a little. Trying to stay under control.  
  
"Myka and I are good friends. But I feel I have… much more to teach you than I do her. And you're so willing to learn, aren't you?" Helena murmured, taken aback by desire. "Do you want this as much as I do… or more?"  
  
"I don't know… I was always curious, but I didn't know I was this slutty. Not that I'm minding, don't give me the sex-positive lecture," Claudia added quickly. "Apparently, when you open your shirt, I turn into Jenna Jameson. And I accept that. Your breasts are so—"  
  
"Don't tell me, darling. Show me."  
  
Myka heard, unmistakably, lips pressing to flesh, the quick wet seal of mouth to skin and then the agonizing pleasure of breaking apart.   
  
It was a long pause before Helena's voice came again. When it did, Myka could  _feel_  her smile, seemingly running over her skin. "And can't I touch yours? Kiss them?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure. But just that, right? For now."  
  
"We won't do anything you're opposed to. I am a gentlewoman, after all. Hold still. Allow me to undress you.  
  
"I can take it off for you."  
  
"I want to take it off myself."  
  
Myka's head was swimming. She was trembling. Hostage crises and assassination attempts couldn't make her break stride, but now she was shaking… hard enough to feel her panties, wetly heavy, against her sex. And she wasn't the only one.  
  
"You're shaking," Helena said, her voice managing to make it sound awesomely arousing. "Let's slow down…"  
  
"No! No. Keep going," Claudia begged. "C'mon, look at my girls! My nips are perkier than a self-help book. Don't you want to suck on 'em, just a little?"  
  
"Of course, darling. Of course. Just relax. Enjoy this. Relax… and enjoy…"  
  
Silence. Myka strained her ears for more.  
  
"You taste so good," Helena whispered. Myka imagined her mouth, inches from Claudia's ear. "There we are. Oh, yes, there we are…"  
  
"If you—" Claudia whimpered, after what seemed like only a split-second. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to go off like… like… zounds, I'm too turned on to come up with an analogy! I'll come!"  
  
"Yes, you will. And how does it feel?"  
  
"So, so…  _good…_ "  
  
Helena laughed gently, ending with a prolonged, muffled purr, as if she'd returned to work. Then it was all fast, sibilant breathing.  
  
Myka forced her hand off the doorknob before it shook so hard she made a noise. The last thing she wanted was for them to discover her. She could've crouched there forever, on her side of the cracked door, but her body, her sex and nipples and everything else, conspired to make her need more. Her blood was pounding in her veins, in every erogenous zone, everywhere she needed to be touched. It brought the husky croon of Helena's ministrations and the soft wet sounds of her sucking lips into sharp focus. But more than that, it was Claudia's excited sighs that forced her hand.  
  
She pressed the door further open and poked her head in. Now she could smell—the room stank of sex.  
  
"Yes darling, darling child!" Helena practically gasped. "Your nipples are… simply delectable!"  
  
Claudia's breath hissed past clenched teeth. It felt too good, too  _real_. Myka knew the feeling. She was feeling it just then. "Maybe we should stop… before I come… and have a heart attack… and die…"  
  
"How could we stop? When it feels so good to do this. To suck you like this… lick you like this… pinch you like this…"  
  
"Oh God! Forget I said anything!"   
  
"There's a good girl. But what about this? How does it feel?"  
  
Claudia screamed  
  
Myka raised her fist to her mouth, bit into it. Her thoughts about what they were doing spiraled down, going further and further, filling her mind with so many visions that she  _knew_  couldn't compare to the real thing. She could die from not seeing it.   
  
"And this? And this?" Helena murmured, with a playful tenderness that drove Myka even wilder. Claudia too.  
  
"Okay, I'm just going to explode," Claudia gasped. "Seriously! Let's just… let's just put a pin in that."  
  
"I'll assume you don't mean literally," Helena said, her voice losing some of its huskiness. "Alright, dear, relax. Lie back. Here, drink this. Nothing like a tall glass of lemonade after a hard day's work, eh?"  
  
"You are going to kill me!" Claudia's voice shook with excitement that was almost frightened. "Please, continue."  
  
"There, there. Relax. I only wish to love you, Claudia. That's all. Let me love you… slowly… tenderly…"  
  
"Oh fuck, just… go ahead! Kill me now! Blow me up! Whatever!"  
  
"I adore your stomach, my lovely girl. So smooth… so white… such wicked curves. I'll only kiss it, just a little. You can see how you feel about my mouth on it."  
  
"Shit! Shit!"  
  
"Quiet that dirty mouth, sweet Claudia. Why not touch  _me_  for a change. I'll take these off." Myka saw Helena's panties fly around the corner. Her own felt warm and wet against her mound. "Now you can put your mouth anywhere you like. There's nothing between us at all."  
  
"Yeah, for the record? Holy shit, your body rocks."  
  
"Not bad for a supercentenarian, then?  
  
"Not bad  _at all_."  
  
"Well, I am all yours, m'lady. Do as you wish with me. Satisfy that blessed curiosity."  
  
"I am actually not sure where to start."  
  
"Why not here?" Helena beckoned. "Touch me right… here."  
  
"Oh. Oh, wow. You're, like, burning up!"  
  
"You have yourself to blame for that, Claudia. You've brought out the beast in me. And what a craven animal it is!"  
  
Claudia cooed like she'd just read something 'squee-worthy,' like Michael Bay wasn't doing anymore Transformers movies. "I wanna make you come," Claudia whispered slyly.  
  
"You know where to touch me to do that."  
  
On all fours, Myka crawled through the door, now wide open. Her breath rasped in and out of her throat, as if gripped by the same heat that seemed to be boiling her blood in its veins. Her crotch was slippery, electric, but she couldn't think of touching herself when ahead, she knew Claudia was touching Helena  _down there_.  
  
"I don't… could we not, just yet?" Claudia asked, suddenly intimidated. Myka cursed her and felt for her in the same breath. It couldn't be easy, having your first time with someone as experienced, as  _perfect_  as H.G. "I mean, you can have an orgasm with nippleplay, right? I think?"  
  
"It leaves something to be desired." Helena's voice was twinged with disappointment, but she was patient. Considerate. Myka could only imagine how Helena would lead  _her_  along… slowly but surely working her into such a frenzy that she would finally have no choice but to yield completely. "Why not turn around and let me hold you again, like this, and kiss you just a little? Isn't it wondrous, my breasts against yours, our mouths… you could put your hands on my ass. Squeeze me, that's right, just like that. You make me feel so good…"  
  
Claudia exhaled. When she spoke, it was bashfully. How Helena must've felt to put Claudia on the spot... "I really wanted to do that, H.G. I mean, I really,  _really_  wanted to touch you."  
  
"Don't fret, child. It's perfectly natural. For now, just live in the moment. Feel how our bodies rub together… it's so natural, isn't it, so very organic."  
  
"Organic isn't  _quite_  the word I'd use."  
  
"Perhaps if you took off those natty jeans… then we could switch over to your word. Your bare legs would feel so nice, wouldn't they?"  
  
Claudia laughed, still turned on by the way it hitched in the middle. "You are such a  _dude_. You totally want to bang me and go tell all your Victorian sci-fi frat buddies about it. You, like, want my virginity for your scavenger hunt."  
  
For a moment, all noise stopped. Claudia must've been gazing at Helena, trying to decide if this should be her first time, if this was what she should remember for the rest of her life. And Helena must've looked right back, eyes challenging and soothing with the same stare, assuring her that she would both have no regrets and she would regret far more letting this slip by.  
  
And finally, Helena brought the silent negotiation to an end. "Do you have something against the idea?" she asked, quite serious.  
  
"No," Claudia replied evenly. "Just, ya know, don't think this makes you my mistress or however Victorian lezboness works."  
  
"I assure you, the only thing you convey upon me is a sense of honor at allowing me to be your first. I don't mean to brag, but I have deflowered many young maidens, few as self-assured as you to begin with. And I've heard no complaints." Myka heard Claudia whimper behind bit lips as Helena unzipped her jeans. "I do not intend to start now."  
  
Myka heard Claudia's jeans slap the floor.  
  
"Oh. How wet you are," Helena observed. "I feel my performance's accolades have arrived early!"  
  
"Could you can the charming quaintness and get my panties off? C'mon, I'm  _deflowering_  over here!"  
  
"I understand. I'll try to make this a solemn occasion. Let's just pull these down… get them off your ankles…and now your lovely legs are all mine to despoil. They really are quite beautiful. You should wear skirts more often, my sweet Claudia, sweet sweet Claudia…"  
  
"Crap, I'm shaking. I never shake, nerves of steel Donovan, that's me… yeah, I'm just, kinda nervous. But happy too. Happy-nervous."  
  
"There's no call to be nervous. I'll simply touch you—just right here—that won't be so bad, will it? If I only touch you… with the very tip… of one little finger?  
  
Then all Myka could hear was panting and groaning, like Claudia was coming already. The hacker was usually so calm, or at least prepossessed, sometimes going quiet for hours on end when she was immersed in her computer. Now her body held sway, and every little thing she felt was expressed in uncontrollable whimpers. It went on for minutes, hours, seemingly eternal—far eclipsing the brief pleasure Myka had gotten with most men. In fact, it seemed to be getting louder… Myka could hear Claudia's breathing, so heavy it seemed to barely make it out of her throat, and the keening of desperately-suppressed cries.   
  
Myka tried to picture what Helena could be doing to her—crouching between her pale thighs, now reddened with excitement as Helena hungrily devoured her pussy? Or her fingers, working in and out of Claudia, more and more every minute until her entire fist was shaking Claudia's petite body like a tremor. Maybe they were scissoring now, Helena taking just as much pleasure as Claudia, but getting it with nothing more than a smug smile, enjoying much more the sight of Claudia as brand-new feelings coursed through her body.   
  
Myka shut her eyes, trying to control her own panting breaths, but all she could see was Claudia naked on her back, writhing as her usually supple movements were forced into wild paroxysms, her bare breasts rolling with every motion Helena wracked on her yielding body. Letting the image wash over her, Myka reached down to her overheated sex and grabbed it through the cloth of her trousers, grinding the heel of her hand against the jagged feeling. She came immediately, her helpless sigh lost in the sound of Claudia's clenching thighs, her tightening stomach, her overpowering orgasm.  
  
Then Myka heard Helena cry out with her own desire and knew one climax wouldn't be enough.  
  
"H.G., you are so wet…" Claudia said, practically drooling.  
  
"My cunt,  _yes,_  my cunt!"  
  
Claudia repeated her mentor as if the word were a magic spell to perform. "Your cunt… is so… tight and hot and… oh,  _god_ , Helena! It feels so good!"  
  
Helena's voice was wracked with desire. When she spoke, it was piteous, a supplicant's voice. "Kiss it. Please, you beast, you must kiss me there, see how it tastes…"  
  
Myka looked around the corner.  
  
Claudia had done as Helena's asked—yielded to her, as was inevitable. Their bodies, naked except for a pair of stockings on Helena and a skull-choker around Claudia's neck, were locked in a 69. Claudia was trying to do to Helena exactly what Helena was doing to her. Their bodies were like funhouse mirror reflections of each other; Claudia was so young and compact, while Helena was tall, voluptuous, and experienced, her few scars and sketch marks making her even more desirable. And Claudia, Claudia was sprawled on her back, her legs spread so far that one was draped over the back of the couch and the other touched the floor in front, exposing her glistening redness to Helena's tongue.  
  
Myka reached down, under her waistband, under her panties, to feel a furnace. She stoked it hotter.  
  
Claudia was way ahead of her. With a deep moan, she rolled the pair of them off the couch, landing on top when they hit the floor. Immediately, she reared up, breasts bounding, flicking sweat as she screamed "HOLY CRAP CHRIST JUMPING JEHOSOPHAT ON A CRACKER!" before H.G. grabbed her by her streaked hair and shoved her face back down upon her.  
  
Myka was just stapling her hand over her mouth to avoid expressing similar sentiments when a knock at the door jolted her out of Orgasm County. "Claudia? Everything okay in there?" Leena asked. "I'm coming in…"  
  
Myka jumped up, throwing herself in front of the door and hiding her wet hand by leaning it against the wall just as Lena opened the door.  
  
"Oh, hey Leena," Myka said gently, wondering just how flushed her cheeks were. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I work here. Is Claudia okay?"  
  
"She's fine. Stubbed her toe. While stepping on a LEGO. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Okay."  
  
"Thanks for checking on us!" Myka said, closing the door.  
  
There was no avoiding it now. Giving the others plenty of time to compose themselves, Myka went back to round the corner.  
  
Helena, unsurprisingly, had prepared for the occasion, slipping on a dressing down but leaving its belt untied, so it fell open in the middle, stopping just past her nipples. Her crossed legs did the rest. Even though Myka had already seen her naked, Helena suddenly being in clothes made Myka feel like a junkie suddenly going cold turkey.  
  
"Well, Myka, that was quite an impressive performance. I doubt she suspects a thing. But I do think Claudia may have topped you."  
  
Claudia was sitting behind Helena on the couch, hiding behind her, her arms and legs poking out on all sides of the statuesque woman. She hadn't thought to have a dressing gown on hand. Myka wasn't even sure if she owned one.  
  
"Were you watching us?" Claudia asked. She didn't have the social skills to be bashful. "Did we look awesome?"  
  
"Oh, no need to ask. She would've been too embarrassed to sneak in here if we didn't. Did you think to take pictures, Agent Bering? Video perhaps? I'm sure if you give us some advance notice, we can furnish some greater production value than—"  
  
Myka stomped toward Helena, grabbed her by her robe, and jerked their bodies together. Claudia eeped as her nudity shield left.   
  
"Seduce me later," Myka ordered Helena, before making a reply quite impossible unless H.G. was rude enough to talk with her mouth full.  
  
"So, you guys mind if I stay here and watch while I finish becoming a woman or whatever?" Claudia asked.  
  
Myka pulled Helena to the bed.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
